The War Changed Everything
by ooooo97199797
Summary: NEW STORY IDEA! Please read info and send your comments and ideas by either reviewing or by private message
1. Plot Line

Hi guys I am thinking about doing a cross over with the Outsiders and the Holocaust (yes the one that happened back during WWII). Basically things would change a lot and new characters added. Please let me know if you would like me to continue to write this story! If you have any suggestions please let me know. This story will be rated M for well I guess you get the idea with the word Holocaust.


	2. Character List

*Note that all the names will be changed to Polish/Yiddish origin

List of Characters:

Curtis Family :

Curtis : Chaikin meaning "Life"

Mr. Curtis

Dawid meaning "Beloved"

Mrs. Curtis

Bozena meaning "Divine Gift"

Darry

Dov meaning "Bear"

Soda

Selig meaning "Blessed or Happy"

Ponyboy

Pawel meaning "Small"

Added Sister

Krystyna meaning "Believer"

Matthews Family :

Matthews : Marszalek meaning "A Marshal"

Keith "Two Bit"

Kacper meaning "Treasure Bearer"

"Tadzio" meaning "Large Hearted"

He will be addressed by Tadzio by the boys but by the others he will be called his first name

Mrs. Matthews

Henryka meaning "Home Ruler"

Sister

Jaroslawa meaning "Spring Glory"

Randle Family :

Randle : Rapp meaning "Dark Haired or Raven Like"

Steve

Saul meaning "Asked For"

Mr. Randle

Kuba meaning "Supplanter"

Sister

Yetta meaning "Little Home Ruler"

Cade Family :

Cade : Cohen meaning "Priest"

Johnny

Jancsi meaning "Gift from God"

Mr. Cade

Aron meaning "Light Bringer"

Mrs. Cade

Judyta meaning "Jewess or Praised"

Winston Family

Winston : Wallach meaning Foreigner

Dallas

Drugi meaning "Man or Warrior"

Brother

Borys meaning "Fighter"

Sister

Celina meaning "Warlike"


	3. Character Introduction

**Hi Guys! This is just an intro to all the characters. I will be starting the real first chapter next week. I tried to keep the initials of the characters the same as the book to maybe that will help you but when I start the real chapters I will give indications at the beginning. Thanks for being so supportive and please tell you friends about my story. I must warn you that some of the chapters might be short but I will try very hard to make them long. I also would love feedback! **

Introduction to the character's and their families:

I was born Pawel Moishe Chaikin on August 12, 1925 to Dawid and Bozena (nee Gluzman) Chaikin at the Jewish Hospital on Nowolipie Street. My three other siblings were born there to. My oldest brother is named Dov. He was born February 27, 1919. He is tall and has my mother's light colored hair and my father's blue eyes. Dov will be starting to study at the university in September. He is smart and a very good athlete. My second older brother is named Selig. He was born October 15, 1923. He is medium height and has my father's dark brown hair and he has my father's blue eyes. He is always satisfied with life and he hardly ever complains about anything. He is the worst in my family with education. Selig got his name after my mother's only brother Sele who died when he was 10 from influenza. Finally, my little sister is named Krystyna. She was born May 7, 1931. She has my mother's blond hair and my father's blue eyes. She is very laid back like Selig and she is a talented dancer. We all grew up in a 4 room apartment on Piekna Street. Number 3 to be exact. My brothers and I all shared a room while, my sister had her own room, and so did my parents. We were not very rich but we also got by. My siblings and I knew never to expect any special treats or outings so; we made do with what we had. My father worked in a law firm and my mother was a housewife. We had a pet terrier named Struzpi since I was a baby. My family was Jewish and we really were not observant at all. Growing up in the city you either had lots of friends or no friends at all. My siblings and I had many Catholic and Jewish friends from school and sports but the usual few that we were extremely close with were like family to us. The oldest was Kacper "Tadzio" Marszalek. He was born January 18, 1918. He was the most relaxed on of the group besides my brother Selig who was Happy-Go-Lucky 24 hours a day. The group came up with the nickname "Tadzio" from a book character that had a large heart which is what the name means. We are the only ones that call him that and anyone else calls him by his given name. His mother's name is Henryka but we all call her Pani Marszalek. She is a very good cook and is kind to all us boys. My mother and her are best friends, and have been since they grew up together. Tadzio has a younger sister named Jaroslawa who was born December 26, 1925. She has short light brown hair and bright blue eyes. She is very smart and loved to read. She and I are very alike. The Marszalek family is Catholic and attends church every Sunday. The next oldest is Drugi Wallach. He is 17 years old and is in trouble with the law a lot. Drugi never told us much about his past and neither did his siblings. All I know is that he came from Lodz with his older sister Celina who is 22 and his younger brother Borys who is 16 in 1936. They all have dark brown hair. Celina and Drugi have brown eyes and Borys has blue-gray eyes. The next oldest is Saul Rapp. He was born July 16, 1923. He and Selig are best friends and are the same age. Saul has a very limited patience for anything and he smokes a lot even though he is only 17. Papa tries to talk him into quitting but he never listens He has black hair and dark brown eyes. Saul's father Kuba is around Papa's age and he is a bank teller. Saul's mother is the nicest woman I have ever met except for my mother. I don't know her first name but we all call her Pani Rapp. Saul's sister Yetta is 13. She was born March 1, 1926. She has long brown hair which she wears in two braids every day and bright blue eyes just like her mother. She is very quiet and shy. The Rapp's and the Wallach's are Jewish like us but are not religious at all. Our youngest friend is Jancsi Cohen. He is the same age as Selig and Saul. He was born November 17, 1923. He is an only child and is very quiet unless spoken to. His father's name is Aron and he is a tailor and his mother's name is Judyta and she is a housewife. To everyone they are called Pan and Pani Cohen and nothing else. The Cohen's are Orthodox Jews and attend services at the local synagogue weekly.


End file.
